Between the Lines
by Romance Novel
Summary: Their friendship was based on being between the lines and Kelly was fine with that. Until Nicky broke their pattern in the worst possible way.


A/N: Apparently the only MIOBI fics I can write are Nickelly/Kaylicky ones? Haha this is something I whipped up while procrastination on my reading. Hope you guys like :)

Title: Between the Lines  
Pairing: Nickelly with mentions of Kaylicky  
Disclaimer: I don't own MIOBI, Between the Lines by Sara Bareilles, or the characters in this story.

* * *

As many times as both Nicky and Kelly had referred to themselves as just best friends, - who slept together on the regular occasion - the bitchy gymnast couldn't help but let her mind wander to a different category.

There was a moment right after they had sex, and before he left, when he would give her this look as he brushed her hair from her face. She wasn't sure why, but it always made her go mind melt into a puddle and she would have to look away or sarcastically tell him to stop looking at her like that.

Nicky was not just her best friend, he was her only friend. She wasn't a dumbass that was going to ruin that by recreating some lame chick flick. If he stayed her best friend, they could be together forever. She wasn't going to fuck with that. Figuratively because she had already been there literally. Plenty of times.

Although they never really discussed the other dating, it was always fair game. He never batted one eye when guys came up to her and she didn't lose a wink of sleep when he and Keeler had that brief yet lackluster fling. But then something unexpected happened. Nicky fell, hard, for Kaylie Cruz.

At first, Kelly ignored those disgusting Kaylicky rumors. She would draw missing teeth and a mustache on Kaylie on every gossip magazine she saw with them in it. Especially that spread in Seventeen magazine. She didn't care if she was being immature.

…

"Okay, what about…Shawn Johnson?" She said as she looked up at him, keeping pace with him as they walked down the roadway. On their drive home, she had ran out of gas so they had to walk to the nearest gas station. To entertain them, Kelly had decided to ask him if he would have sex with whatever random gymnast popped into her head. Nicky protested that he wasn't playing the game, but eventually she got him to answer.

He looked down at the sidewalk as he thought. "Sure. Can we stop playing this now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Lame. Okay, one more." She said, trying to make this a good one. "Lauren Tanner." She said proudly.

"Not a chance in HELL." He said quickly. This caused her to crack up, head tilted back and everything.

When she finally calmed down, they had approached the gas station. "Just be lucky I didn't say Kaylie Cruz. Or the Kay to your licky" She added, just to spite him.

He snorted as he held the door open for her. "I wouldn't go near that princess if someone paid me." Kelly lost it then, loving that for once her bestie was being just as snarky as she was. Their mutual hate for Kaylie Cruz was something she treasured.

If only it stayed that way.

…

At first, it was discreet. Him seeing a new text and excusing himself from their conversation. Or slightly defending her whenever Kelly tried to start a Kaylie bash fest. She didn't think anything of it though. He _couldn't_ be.

He was.

The petite brunette stormed into the second place National champion's room with her phone in her hand. He was doing a crossword puzzle at the moment. "Are you serious?" She yelled, looking around the room for something to throw at him. She settled with one of his bed pillows.

He tried to duck and held his hands up when the pillow smacked him across his cheek. "What the hell Parks? You almost made me mess up. I'm writing in _pen_." He said, holding up the newspaper. She walked over and snatched the newspaper from his hand, throwing it behind her. He just watched. "Okay…what did I do?" He asked hesitantly.

She smirked and handed him her phone. "Read that please." She said before crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

He looked down at her phone. "Just listened to Kaylie talk about her make out sesh with Nicky in the car. Kaylicky is real." He read slowly. His eyes stayed on the screen for a couple moments before looking up at her. "I was planning on telling you –"

"You were planning on telling me that you've been dating Kaylie Cruz?" She yelled, grabbing her phone from him. "Lauren Tanner knew before me? Lauren Tanner?" She said, so angry at the moment.

"Calm down, I can't explain." He said, swiveling his chair to face her. "I knew you'd get like this, that's why I didn't know how to tell you."

"Damn straight I'm like this. I _hate_ Kaylie Cruz." She said, jabbing her chest when she said the latter part. "We both used to rag on her all the time."

"I know, I know. But we started practicing together and eventually stuff happened." He started. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's not reason to get so upset. It's not like we're dating." He spat out without realizing what he just said. She rose her eyebrows and swiftly turned around, walking out the room. He ran a hand down his face. "Wait, Parks, I didn't mean it like that." He yelled, but she was already gone.

…

Things were still a little rocky with them. Kelly flat out refused Nicky's offer to come over to his house when Kaylie was there. No way was she getting to know Kaylie Cruz.

After a couple weeks she forgave him, just because she wasn't going to give Kaylie the satisfaction of stealing Nicky away completely. She kept quiet and pretended she didn't care who he was with. But she did, so much.

Every time she caught them sending each other looks and trying to be all secretive, she wanted to die inside. Nicky never looked at her that way.

She wishes.


End file.
